


Folk Dancing

by ShiTiger



Series: A Dance Made for Two [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Slash, mentions of Webby/Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: Doofus officially meets the family.





	Folk Dancing

_Folk Dancing: Meet the whole clan!_

* * *

“And this is my Uncle Donald,” Louie announced, gesturing to the duck dressed in a sailor suit.  Not to be confused with a sailor scout uniform, of course — that would be much flashier. 

“Nice to meet you, sir,” Doofus said politely. 

“Goodtofinallymeetyou,” Donald jabbered, grabbing the young man’s hand, and shaking it enthusiastically.

Doofus felt panic rise up inside of him.  This was Louie’s favorite uncle.  The one who RAISED him.  And the young heir couldn’t understand a word he was saying!

“Breathe,” Louie whispered, grabbing his other hand to squeeze it tight. 

“Louietalksaboutyouallthetime!” Donald continued, finally releasing Doofus’ hand.

“Uncle Donald!  I do not talk about him all the time,” the youngest triplet argued, a blush rising on his cheeks.

“Yes, you do,” his brothers interrupted, their voices echoing each other.

“Doofus is sooooo sweet,” said Huey, batting his eyelashes.

“He’s sooooo dreamy,” Dewey sighed, faux-swooning into the older triplet’s arms.

“I do NOT say that!” Louie shouted, releasing his boyfriend’s hand to chase after his brothers.  Doofus fought back a blush of his own, but Donald didn’t seem to notice.

“Well, Ihavetogogetreadyforlunch. SeeyousoonDoofus,” the sailor announced, waving as he walked away. 

“Hi! I’m Webby!”

The Drake heir nearly jumped out of his skin when the girl appeared in front of him.  “When did you..?”

“You must be Louie’s boyfriend, Doofus Drake. He’s told me soooo much about you,” the girl gushed, smiling up at him.

“He has?” Doofus took a step back, unnerved by her vibrant personality.

“Of course.”  Leaning close, she whispered, “We have a LOT in common.”

“Webby, dear.  Your friend, Lena, is here,” an older woman said, coming up next to them.

“Thanks!  Oh — Doofus, this is my granny.  She’s the housekeeper,” Webby announced, before racing off to greet her friend.

“You must be young Louie’s guest.  A pleasure to meet you,” the motherly woman said, shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you, too, Mrs…”

“Mrs. Beakley,” the woman answered.  Her calm grip on his hand suddenly became rough as she pulled him close. “If you harm any of the boys, or my little Webby, I can _promise_ that your money will not be able to protect you.”

“Yes, ma’am!  I wouldn’t dream of it,” the heir squeaked, letting out a sigh of relief when she immediately released her grip. 

“Good lad.  I have to go finish making lunch,” the housekeeper said, walking away. 

Doofus blinked in shock, his senses screaming ‘Danger! Run Away!’ He didn’t even notice Louie approaching him, until the youngest triplet was by his side.

“Sooo, you met our super scary housekeeper, I presume,” Louie said, smirking up at him. 

“Yes.  And a girl named Webby.  She ran off to meet her friend,” Doofus commented, extending his hand.  The triplet glanced down, shrugged his shoulders, and took his hands out of his pockets to lace their fingers together.

“Yeah, she adores Lena.  In fact, they’re practically as close as WE are,” Louie stated, winking at him.

“Oh?  Oh!” The heir felt his eyes widen as he considered Webby’s words from earlier.  So that’s what she was talking about when she said that she and Louie had a lot in common.  “That explains a lot.”

“Yep.  So, I guess that means that the only one you didn’t meet was our ghost butler.  But I’m not sure how to summon him, so he’ll likely be a no show.  Oh, you HAVE to meet Launchpad when he gets back from St. Canard.  I can’t believe Uncle Scrooge actually gave him the week off,” Louie chuckled, pulling his boyfriend toward the mansion.  When they reached the top of the stairs, they were immediately drawn into a conversation with the two girls waiting by the open door. 

“HI GUYS!  This is Lena, my… well, my really good friend,” Webby said, even as a blush came to her cheeks.  “Lena, this is Doofus.  He’s Louie’s…”

“He’s my boyfriend,” Louie stated calmly, drawing attention to their hands clasped together between them.

“Doofus Drake, the teenager who inherited millions,” the edgy girl stated, eyeing him up and down. “Figures.  Always knew this little guy was a gold-digger,” Lena said, pinching Louie’s cheek.

“Hey!  I’m not that bad,” the triplet insisted, pouting.  He shuffled closer to Doofus, leaning against him for comfort.

“He _does_ love to spend my money,” Doofus teased aloud, before getting lightly-jabbed in the side.

“Hush, you,” Louie whispered, frowning up at him.  But his lips quirked into a grin moments before he burst into chuckles.  It didn’t take long to have everyone smiling, even as they made their way into the mansion for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Sorry, I don’t really have any plans to include Huey’s ‘beagle boy’ crush. It was a cute little idea, and I’d love to see a beagle boy their age in the show, but we’ll have to see what the writers give us. I have to admit, I do love Black Arts Beagle — he’s just such a fun character, but he’s too old to date one of the triplets. 
> 
> Upcoming: Tango. It’s set when our boys are in their early 20s. Make sure to read the warnings when it comes out, as it will have an NC17 ending.


End file.
